Citlalic
History Long ago, when the Aztec civilation was created by the gods, Citlalic was born. Like other Aztec girls she grew up staying home and cleaning, cooking, and taking care of her parents, while Yaotl, her brother, went to school. She didnt know who he actual father was. She thought it was Tototl, her step-father. She would also worship the gods. When she was 14 she went to school for a year, just like other Aztec girls. That was the only schooling she had. At 17, her parents arranged a wedding for her with a man named Itzli. She did not want to marry him because she did not love him. They still urged it on. Before the wedding, Itzli tried to force her into sex. She did not want to. She tried o get away, but he wouldnt let her. All of a sudden the ground started to move. A huge chunk of rock came from the earth and hit Itzli right off her. He was knocked out. When she looked up she saw a lady. The lady said she was Toci. Citlalic thanked the goddess for saving her. Toci made a deal with Citlalic. She said "If you say the oath i give you, I promise to give you immortality and be my follower, and start a group of maidens that will run by my and your sides." Toci then said "I pledge myself to the goddess, Toci The Mother of the Gods, the Lady of War I shall be forever chaste, unspoiled by men I will run by Toci's side, forever young May the goddess bless me " Citlalic reapeted the oath and Toci gave her the promise. She was the first Warrior of Toci. Over the years they traveled the world recruiting maidens to join their group. They had some difficulties though. Many walked away because they had fallen in love, and some had fallen in battle. Soon there was no more warriors left. Toci sent Citlalic to camp to recruit new members. Gallery AnnaArchibeque_A.jpg Anna-Archibeque nmqbapx1.jpg Anna-Archibeque_bsk2lw24.jpg Anna-Archibeque_qdpfctj2.jpg Powers and Abilities Offensive *She is able to summon shards of earth which she can use to attack an enemy if she is out of weapons. *When in battle she is faster, stronger and more alert than any normal mortal could achieve. Defensive *She is able to summon an earthen shield which can be used to defend various attacks before disintegrating. *She is able to become invulnerable to all attacks for a short period of time. Passive *She carries a sword, a bow and arrow and a hunting dagger which appears whenever they are needed. *She has great tracking skills. *Her eyes are sharpened especially at night. *She is blessed with eternal youth. If she falls in loves or leaves the warriors, she will start aging from that point on. *She does not age physically and does not die of old age or disease, but can be killed in a fight or battle from severe wounds. *She is able to withstand any temperature more than most, but the hotter or colder it is, the more draining it is on her body and the more it effects their ability to react. *She is gifted with healing major and minor wounds. However, she is unable to heal fatal wounds. Supplementary *She is able to cause her teammates to fight more courageously in battle. *She is able to release a loud war cry which can stun the enemies or instill courage into her allies. *She has enhanced reflexes which allows her to move and dodge very easily. Leadership Skills *She gains the ability to tunnel through any earthen surface as long as it isn't solid rock. The farther the warrior tunnels like this the more energy she uses. Personality She is very independent. She hates when people do things for her. She is very honest, and rarely lies. She has very bad patience. She is very outgoing, and makes friends well. She adapts well, because all the moving she does. She has the drive to keep going, and finish tasks. She is very Intelligent. She loves to hunt and battle. She is fearless in battle. She is adventurous. She sometimes lets her power go to her head, and is real bossy. She is usually calm, self-possessed and analytical of her surroundings. Possessions Bow and Arrow, Dagger, and a Sword Relationships Category:Characters Category:CARPW Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Category:Asexual Category:Minor Category:Leadership Category:Demigod Category:Huntress, Warrior Category:Single Category:Deleted Characters